PS190
/ |title_ja=VS ノズパスI |title_ro=VS Nosepass I |image=PS190.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=15 |number=190 |location=Rustboro City/ |prev_round=Mowing Down Ludicolo |next_round=Blowing Past Nosepass II }} / or Gym Challenge With Roxanne (Japanese: VS ノズパスI VS Nosepass I or カナズミのジム試験 Gym Test) is the 190th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The round opens to Sapphire running with Chic and Rono as she recites her promise to deliver a letter to Mr. Stone's son, . She starts her first Gym challenge at the Rustboro Gym and opens the door but finds no one inside. Suddenly, a bell rings and several people rush inside and start studying. Confused, Sapphire checks and confirms that she is at a Pokémon Gym. When Sapphire wonders where the Gym Leader is, she is told by a person entering the room that they are the Gym Leader. At the Rustboro hospital, Gabby and Ty wonder what to do about the situation that happened with Mr. Stone. Due to broadcast regulations, they are unable to put what really happened on the news. However, they manage to use their recorded footage to find out the name of the people who attacked Mr. Stone: Team Aqua. Back at the Gym, the Gym Leader, Roxanne, begins giving test papers to the people that entered her Gym earlier. Believing that she is giving a lesson, Sapphire decides to come back at a more appropriate time. Roxanne corrects her, and reveals that in order to face her in a battle, one must take a test. Due to Sapphire's poor reading skills, she has to have someone read out certain words to her, but manages to finish it. Later, Roxanne is pleased to see that someone has managed to pass with full marks for the first time since she started the test. After struggling to read the poorly-written name, she is shocked to see that the winner was Sapphire. Roxanne accepts her challenge and sets up a stage to start their Gym battle. They start their match, with Sapphire choosing Rono and Roxanne choosing . When Nosepass proves to be too strong for Rono, Sapphire decides to switch to Chic, but discovers that she cannot switch Pokémon. Roxanne starts laughing, and exclaims that for Sapphire's Rono, there is no escape. Meanwhile, somewhere on a man on a boat, named Mr. Briney, discovers floating in the water. Using his net, he fishes the unconscious boy out of the sea. The counter of the bet continues at 76 days. Major events * challenges the Rustboro Gym. * After passing a test, Sapphire faces Roxanne in a battle. * is rescued by Mr. Briney at sea. Debuts * Roxanne * Mr. Briney Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * Roxanne * Mr. Stone (video) * Gabby and Ty * Shelly (flashback and video) * Matt (flashback and video) * Amber (flashback and video) * Mr. Briney Pokémon * (Rono; 's) * (Chic; 's) * ( ) * (Shelly's; video) * (Shelly's; flashback) * (Peeko; Mr. Briney's) Trivia * In the Japanese version, 's inability to read the paper stems from her being unable to read (which is why she had to have the words read out loud to her). Both the Chuang Yi and the VIZ Media translations make her just look illiterate due to her paper being in plain English. Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, this round is called number 189 on the first page it appears on. The next page uses the proper number. * In the Chuang Yi version, writes her name as "Birch Sapphire" (which is something that would only make sense in the Japanese version) instead of "Sapphire Birch". * In the Chuang Yi version, Peeko is mistakenly named "Pepper". This is corrected in the next volume. * In the Chuang Yi version, the Pecha Berry and the Bluk Berry are referred to as "Peacha Berry" and "Bulk Berry", respectively. In other languages |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Nosepass - Kì thi ở nhà thi đấu Kanazumi }} de:Kapitel 190 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS190 fr:Chapitre 190 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA190 zh:PS190